Norman Parke vs. Kazuki Tokudome
The first round began and they touched gloves. Both men were southpaw. Tokudome ate a good counter left there in an exchange. 4:35. These two had a hell of a staredow at the weigh ins, Tokudome landed a leg kick. 4:15. Parke landed a jab and ate a leg kick. Parke landed an inside kick. 4:00 as Parke landed another good overhand left. Tokudome landed an inside kick. Tokudome blocked a high kick. He isn't moving his head much. He ate another left. 3:35. Tokudome landed a leg kick. Parke landed a nice leg kick. 3:15. Parke landed another left and jabbed the body. 3:00 with another left. And a jab. And a nice leg kick. Tokudome landed a leg kick eating a counter left. Parke stuffed a single to the clinch. Parke kneed the body. 2:35. Parke got a nice trip or single, had the standing back. He kneed the leg, dragged him down but Tokudome landed on top, 2:00. Nice reversal. 1:35. Tokudome's hero is apparently Gomi. Parke landed a short left elbow. Ate a right. 1:15. Parke thinking about a kimura on the left arm. 1:00. Tokudome escaped. Parke trying to take the back oddly. Tokudome has a good top game but Parke has a good guard himself. 30. Parke reversed very nicely to guard. He's.. mounting here maybe, half-guard at least, 15. He passed beautifully to side control. Tokudome turtled up. The first round ended, 10-9 Parke. The second round began and they touched gloves. Tokudome landed a leg kick and ate a left. Tokudome landed an inside kick. 4:35. Tokudome landed a leg kick. Parke's lead leg is swelling. Parke landed a leg kick and ate a combo, 4:15. Parke landed a left eating a right hook, landed a counter left hurting Tokudome, another, stuiffd a single, 4:00 with another big left, Tokudome ain't moving his head. Nice exchange, Tokudome threw back there. Parke landed a left. 3:35. Parke landed a left. Tokudome blocked a high kick. Parke landed four big lefts, ate two big left hooks, ate a counter left, landed a left. 3:00. Parke landed a left. Parke landed a big straight left. 2:35. Parke got a good double to half-guard. 2:15. Tokudome trying to stand back up. 2:00. He stood to the clinch. 1:35. Parke stuffed a trip, Tokudome landed a flying knee,a te a counter combo, got tackled down to mount by Parke, 1:15. Tokudome reversed beautifully to guard, Parke sprawled turtling him up though, 1:00. Parke's sprawling a single. 35. Tokudome tried to get it up, ate a flying knee, Tokudome landed a counter left. 15. The second round ended, 10-9 Parke. The third round began and they touched gloves. 4:30. Parke worked a single, Tokudome defended. 4:15. Tokudome landed a few left elbows. Tokudome got a takedown, Parke reversed and sprawled turtling him up, 4:00. He held onto a front lock. He landed an elbow under. He sprawled a double as Tokudome stood to the clinch. 3:30. 3:15. Tokudome landed two nice left elbows. 3:00. Parke worked a trip. He got the standing back dragging Tokudome down, who reversed to half-guard. 2:35. Parke stood and broke there nicely. 2:15. Parke landed a leg kick. 2:00. Parke landed a double jab and ate a big head kick. Tokudome got a big double. 1:35. Parke stood to the clinch. Parke has definitely seemed tired since last round. Parke kneed the body, 1:15 as they broke and Tokudome landed a left elbow, Parke swelling over right eye, Tokudome landed a left and ate one, 1:00. Tokudome defended a single to the clinch, 35. Parke switched to a double. 15. Parke switched back to a single getting it, Tokudome stood right back up but Parke got the double as the third round ended. 10-9 Tokudome but close, 29-28 Parke solidly in my eyes. 30-27 twice and 29-28 UD for Parke, Parke went to all fours facedown in the cage emotionally, Tokudome hugged him. Not a bad fight.